The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Diesel motors combust diesel fuel in combustion chambers to generate torque that can be used to propel a vehicle. If water infiltrates the diesel fuel, the lubricity of the diesel fuel may be reduced, leading to increased wear for components of the engine. For example, a fuel delivery system, which delivers the diesel fuel to the combustion chambers, may include tightly fitting components that rely on the lubricating properties of the diesel fuel. For example only, water intermixed with fuel flowing at high velocity may abrade highly polished valve seats and fine nozzle orifices.
Further, water may contain biological and chemical impurities, which may cause corrosion of engine components. Water infiltration may also have negative effects in engines using other types of fuel, such as gasoline. Various engines may therefore include a water separator that attempts to remove water from the fuel supply.
Referring now to FIG. 1, an exemplary engine system including a water separator is shown. A fuel tank 102 provides fuel to a fuel/water separator 104. The fuel/water separator 104 separates water from the fuel and directs the fuel to an engine 106. The fuel/water separator 104 includes a bowl 108 in which the separated water collects.
The bowl 108 may include a valve 110 that can be opened to drain water from the bowl 108. The bowl 108 may be clear to allow visual inspection of the water level in the bowl 108. Traditionally, periodic inspection of the bowl 108 is required to ensure a low water level in the bowl 108. Once the bowl 108 fills with water, operation of the fuel/water separator 104 may be impaired.
Some systems may include electrodes in the bowl 108. A voltage potential is applied to the electrodes, and, because water is more conductive than fuel, the presence of water is indicated by a higher current flow between the electrodes. However, over time, electrodes may corrode in the presence of water and other impurities, which adversely affects their electrical conductivity.